


The making

by Raclettress



Series: Maxie, the lil pup [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raclettress/pseuds/Raclettress
Summary: How Changmin become Yunho's pup





	The making

**Author's Note:**

> before you read, I haven't writing for so long so please forgive my broken language

It was an accident -as Changmin recalled.

He was driving at one noon after his girlfriend break him for being passive. She want someone who can lead their relationship while Changmin wants a friendship-like dating. It’s not match and that was something they can only found after sometime. There is no good break up after all.

Changmin likes his girlfriend. So it make him mad and upset and didn't know what to do. He just drive without any direction and when he felt terribly mad and then that girl his suddenly called him. It was such a hard decision whether to pick or not. He did anyway and he lose control over his car for couple of seconds.

That couples seconds were enough to off the track, and crushed a thing. Or an animal. In this case...

"Taepoong!!!"

 

o-o-o

 

  
Changmin just stay in his room. He reflect on what he has done.

The owner doesn't press a charge. Nope.  
Changmin know better.

The owner of Taepong-the Dog was his senior in high school, Jung Yunho. And although they were not close, Changmin knows him. He is this humble, kind and popular guy in school. There is no way for Yunho to press charge to him because the older even forgive a girl who was trying to kill him with super glue.

Changmin get that forgiveness easily.

But his guilt soaring from his whole body.

He need to apologize, he know. Even after today in crematorium when he attended Taepoong cremation. Yunho already forgive him. But he need it. He really need Yunho to sincerely look as lively as before.  


 o-o-o

 

  
"Hi!" Changmin forced a smile.

Yunho frown, "What are you doing here?" it's unexpected to see this man now.

"Can I come in?" he know just how shitty he is for unable to conceal his groggy. He want to say anything and want to just shut his mouth and kneeling there at the front porch.

"No," Yunho answer come out quick and short. He looks sad and was meant to close the door right in front of Changmin face. It's not the time to be polite it seems.

Changmin is quick. His hands extend at right time to prevent the door to closed, "Wait! Hyung! I come to apologize."

The older frowns, "You have said that..."

"And you haven't forgive me!" he insists, half mad slowly losing his mind.

"I have," he knows better, he really doesn’t mad at the younger one.

"So let me in!"

"I'm grieving! Don't you understand the need to be alone?"

As an introvert he understand that very well, especially if an extrovert social butterfly like Yunho need it, it must be very serious,  "I do! I just... Please hyung. I... I... I need to see you."

"You have, Changmin. I already forgive you. Now please leave!" he sounds rather desperate.

This time tough, Changmin has no intention to let him go, "I want to replace Taepoong!"

Yunho is not really listening. Only a word ‘Taepoong’ and his mind forced to seeing flash of memories. He already take care of that furry friends since it was only a small pup; found the little husky in adoption center along with 2 siblings but Taepoong caught his attention. It's been years and Taepoong has become his friend and comforter on many occasion, "He just died, why you don’t understand? It's not the right time!"

"I won't buy you another dog, I said I'll replace Taepoong!"

"What?"

"I'll replace him... I'll be him..." he says that in slow but sure tone. The one that he ensure Yunho to understand his real intention.

Yunho is not slow. He knows exactly what Changmin said, but for it to be real is even sounds like a joke or mockery, "You mean you are going to be my..."

"Dog!” he says that quick, “your dog. I'll be your pup."

"Are you so desperate to get my forgiveness? Cause I already gave it. I just need sometime alone, that’s it," he no longer know who tried to explain to whom.

And this big big eyes that usually able to slip his guard looks so serious, it's not funny at all, "No, hyung. Please. All in all I do want to be your dog. Let me do this. Please. I beg you."

Yunho is silent, pursed his lip and look so stern, it make Changmin inside stirs, "You just want to mock me."

"I don't! I'm serious..."

"You sick!"

"Hyung! I mean it! I know nothing can replace Taepoong to you! But please! I'm not playing. I can prove it to you!" he begs and begs endlessly, make Yunho speechless.

It took minutes of staring contest before that one word escape Yunho’s lips, "...strip..."

They both look at each other eyes. Unable to read each other mind. Changmin shakes, it's like Yunho is testing him.

His eyes is sharp, challenging, intimidating.

Changmin gulp down his nervousness before both hand on his collar. One by one unbutton his shirt.

Yunho's eyes waver, he just want Changmin to go away, not really strip like this.

But he does. Changmin take off his shirt in no time.

Come next the shoes and socks, and then pants follow.

The last time, his brief. He maybe want Yunho to stop him because they are technically outside. Anyone can happen to see their state and watch him undress for Yunho.

2 thumbs hook on each side of his brief. Slowly pulling it down to his ankle before putting it on top of a clothes pile.

Both hands on his side. He covers nothing, let Yunho to see even his private part.

Changmin feels vulnerable, and shameless.

But there is one more thing if he want to copy a dog.

A dog has no clothes on. A dog walks on all four.

So he get down on his knees and quickly supporting his body with all his limbs.

He looks up at Yunho with expectant look but Yunho is unmoving. An apparent shock can easily read from his face.

It took Changmin to rubs his head to Yunho's leg to make the older get his senses back.

But no question whatsoever. He just open the door to his house wide, "In!" he orders short and Changmin complies.

Yunho takes all of Changmin clothes and looks at surrounding. No one. There's no one around.

He enters his house, closes the door but still facing it. He'll enter a different world with this. A whole new kind of relationship. Something he never imagine. It'll change him, change Changmin, and change them both.

He should be grieving over his pet, but he just saw a grown up man obey his order; strip naked and walk on all four for him.

Just for him.

Yunho sighing hard before lock the door.

There's no way to turn again.

"Maxie... Come! You need a collar!"


End file.
